DE 38 13 419 A1 discloses a sewer cleaning device having a transportation apparatus adjacent to the storage reel. It consists of two transportation rollers which can be pressed against one another, between which the rinsing hose is guided through. Using a transportation apparatus of this type, however, only comparatively small traction forces can be transmitted to the rinsing hose. Accordingly, the known transportation apparatus is only used for drawing off the rinsing hose from the storage drum. The known transportation apparatus is not suitable fox retracting the rinsing hose from the sewer. This is because a high traction force is required for retracting the rinsing hose from the sewer, which cannot be transmitted to the rinsing hose using two transportation, rollers which, can be pressed against the hose. This is because it is to be presumed in this context that the rinsing hose is equipped at its front end with a sewer nozzle, which is provided with reverse jet nozzles and generally has to be withdrawn from the sewer against the recoil action of the water jets emitted from the reverse jet nozzles. In the known arrangement, the rinsing hose is therefore withdrawn from the sewer by a corresponding drive of the storage drain and in this case wound simultaneously on to the storage drum. However, the risk exists in this case that the rinsing hose, which is running onto the storage drum and is drawn thereby, will be drawn, in the case of a gap caused by the diameter differences of the rinsing hose between two turns of the rinsing hose winding, as a result of the high traction force engaging on the rinsing hose into such a gap and will be pinched therein, so that the rinsing hose does not run off of the storage reel during the subsequent unwinding at the pinched point but rather is carried along thereby in the unwinding direction, which necessarily has the result that the rinsing hose will be buckled and thus damaged, which is undesirable for economic reasons.
AT 403 712 B discloses a sewer cleaning device having a transportation apparatus associated with the storage reel, which consists of an additional redirection reel, which is arranged at a distance from the storage reel on the vehicle rear. As a result, when the suction hose coming from the storage reel runs on to the redirection reel a strong redirection results, which can result in a high level of strain and malfunctions. In addition, in an arrangement having only one redirection reel to achieve a comparatively high fraction force, a comparatively large number of wraps around is necessary, whereby the same problems as in the storage reel according to DE 38 13 419 A1 can result at the redirection reel.